Gardevoir of Eden
by Feyren
Summary: The Cambi Gala becomes more than just a Pokemon Contest upon the discovery of an enchanting Gardevoir, green hair, and a fanclub composed of miniature Harleys. CS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really don't do much Pokemon writing, but watching the entire Orange Island arc really got me started. I have a tendency to delete my stories an hour after publishing it, and we'll just have to see about this one, I guess. This chapter's short, and it's more of a prologue than a chapter (which is why I shall label it prologue.)

Enjoy it anyway? :)

* * *

"Good morning, May!" Caroline sang over the video phone. "How's Cherrygrove City so far?"

"It's great, Mom," she replied, smiling. "Beautifly really loves it here. I'm so glad you sent it to me—it'll be good for it to participate in some contests again. Psychic's coming along well."

"I've got some news for you, honey. See, your father and I got a letter from Vivian. She invited you to the Cambi Gala! We sent it to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City, so stay put, okay? It'll come in a day or two." Caroline smiled. "We're so proud of you. Max is, too. He's a bit busy with your dad's Vigoroth right now, but I'm sure he says hi!"

"Thanks. This call was just what I needed! Bye, Mom."

And May hung up the phone. Cambi Gala, huh? A letter from Vivian herself! It sounded exciting.

"_Will May please report to the main lobby? Repeat: Will May please report to the main lobby? We have a letter for you. Thank you." _

May stared up at the speaker in excitement. "The letter!" she exclaimed. "Already? That was fast." She rushed out the door and into the lobby. "Nurse Joy?"

The Nurse Joy of Cherrygrove greeted her warmly. "You must be May, from the Petalburg Gym! You're Norman's daughter, aren't you?" Her eyes flashed stars. "I've seen _all _your contests, May. They're absolutely beautiful, and I must say, your Pokemon all appear to be in excellent condition. And what adorable Pokemon they are!"

She blushed. "Oh, it's really all thanks to them that I got these ribbons, anyway," she said embarrassedly. "They were the ones who earned them."

"Spoken like a true coordinator," Nurse Joy gushed. "Oh, yes, the letter. I'd almost forgotten!" She pulled out an envelope. "Here you go. Good luck in all your upcoming contests, and enjoy your stay in Cherrygrove City!"

"Thank you very much." She bowed and reentered her room. Tearing apart the envelope, she read:

_Dear May:_

_How long has it been? I do hope your Johto contests are doing well. Anyway, no time for small talk. I'm sending you this letter to invite you to the Cambi Gala! I'm sure you've already heard about it by now, being the wonderful coordinator that you are. Should you choose to attend, just RSVP to this exact address and the Pokemon Enthusiast Club will provide you (and all the other entrants in your region) with a private jet. All hotel fees and the such will be covered._

_I do hope you'll attend, and I certainly hope to see you there. May the best coordinator win! I'll be rooting for you all the way!_

—_Vivian _

Normally, May would have blushed, as she had absolutely no idea what the Cambi Gala was. But at the moment, she couldn't have cared less. She was being invited to the Cambi Gala (whatever it was)! And that took priority over everything.

Turning on the nearest public computer, she began typing up her RSVP.

* * *

May walked back inside the Pokemon Center, having sent her reply. Startled, she noticed that the lobby seemed a bit more crowded than usual. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked toward the cafe, spotting a particular redhead along the way. "Solidad?"

The girl turned around and exclaimed, "May? Harley! Look!"

May's heart sunk, and wondered if backing away was still an option.

"May!" Solidad repeated, waving.

"Solidad, it's great to see you! What are you doing here?"

Before her question could be answered, however, Harley cut in with, "And don't forget me, hon. It's so nice to see you!" He gave her a grin and held her hands eagerly. "Are you going to enter the Cambi Gala _too?_" he asked, gesturing to the envelope May was still clutching. "_What _a coincidence!"

She laughed nervously. "Gee, Harley, it-it's nice to see you too. Yes, I've already entered it, but..." To Solidad, she asked, "What exactly is this gala? I just got my invitation yesterday. I've never heard of it."

"How... _expected,_" a familiar voice replied.

"Drew," May exclaimed. Frowning, she added, "What do you mean, expected?"

Drew waved his envelope in the air. "I mean, I wouldn't expect you to know about something so high class." He smirked and flipped his hair. "Better?"

"No!" He laughed as she scowled. "What're _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be in some fancy hotel?"

"Unlike some coordinators, I've actually heard of the Cambi Gala, and was invited by Mr. Contesta himself." (At this point, he inserted a smirk.) "So I'm here to give my Pokemon a check-up, and make sure they're all ready and in perfect shape."

May smiled, albeit stiffly. "That's great, Drew." She repeated, "What's the Cambi Gala?"

"_I'll _answer that for you, May." Drew flicked his hair. "See, the gala is for all trainers who have at least eight badges and coordinators with at least five ribbons. Cumulative, of course. Do you know what cumulative means, May?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped, her face turning red.

"What a surprise," he answered smugly. "Anyway, it consists of a two part competition. There's the Battle League Arena. It's basically a battling competition, with standard league battle rules. But that part's second. First there's the appeal round, and the top twenty get to enter the Battle League. The winner gets _that._"

He pointed to a poster of a grand crystal trophy. On it read: _Cambi Gala—Invited Participants Only. R5, B8. _"You could've just read that."

Solidad chuckled. "Really, you two. In any case, Harley, Drew and I met up a while ago, and we thought we'd train together for a while. The jet's coming in just a week, anyway. You see, all of the Johto participants have already RSVPed. Won't you join—"

"Oh, _yes, _Tenty-honey. You can try my new cookies! I invented my own recipe, _just _for you." Harley's eyes glinted.

"Eheh... I'm sure they're delicious."

"Then you'll join us?" Harley batted his eyelashes. With a jolt, May realized he had applied mascara to them. "Oh, it'll be no fun without you, love."

Drew cleared his throat and turned away. "I'm going to speak to Nurse Joy."

Paying no attention to him, Harley continued, "Wellllllllll?"

May forced a smile and said tensely, "I've no choice, have I?"

"None!" He threw an arm around her and began dancing. "We'll have such _fun _together, May! The four of us, together forever!"

"I have a Harley Headache."

Solidad simply smiled. "He always does keep things fresh, doesn't he?"

* * *

The Johto region had the most beautiful forests, and Cherrygrove City lay right around the corner. For a shopper like May, the day couldn't have been any more _perfect. _Drew and Solidad were practicing for an upcoming contest while Harley was baking cookies.

May sat under a grand oak, polishing her Pokeballs and placing them gently on a satin handkerchief. _Days like these, _she realized, _are the best. _Aloud, she announced, "I'm not even going to think about Pokemon training today! Come on out, everybody!"

Her Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs and cheered, staring at their trainer enthusiastically.

"Today," she told them, "we're just going to have some fun."

Skitty spent a good three seconds chasing its tail, then bounded off with Eevee at its heels. Combusken took it upon itself to watch over the two, whereas Bulbasaur and Squirtle seemed satisfied resting at their trainer's side. Beautifly took its customary place on May's head. Munchlax, for once, didn't wait for Pokeblock and hurried off in search of food on its own.

It didn't get very far.

"_Gardevoir,_" a voice cried. A moment later, Munchlax ran back into May's arms.

She sighed. "Oh, Munchlax. What've you done now?" May asked, standing up. Beautifly flew into the air above her. "Who's there?"

"_Gardevoir._"

"There it is, again," May whispered. "Combusken, let's go." She ventured deeper into the forest, catching sight of a head full of chartreuse hair. "Drew? Is that you?"

"_Voir..." _

There was a rustling sound, and a Gardevoir emerged from the trees. It fixed May with deep red eyes, then vanished without a trace. Combusken stared at the empty space curiously, then at May, who was doing the same. "Was that a Gardevoir? Did you see it, Combusken? Its gleaming green hair, wide eyes, elegant figure... It was... it was beautiful!" she gushed. Her eyes burned with determination as she declared, "I just _have _to catch it! It'll be perfect for the Cambi Gala."


	2. Chapter 2

How long has it been? A month? And the chapter's awfully short too. :(

Thank you very much for the reviews, I really didn't deserve them. :)

* * *

"Drew?"

The coordinator looked up from his book slightly. "I'm doing some research on our next destination." He flipped his hair. "Someone's got to." With a more relaxed smile, he added, "Good morning, Solidad."

Solidad returned it. "And you." She glanced around and added, "I thought you'd be training. It's a great, warm morning, you know. May and I let out our Pokémon; she's training with them now."

Smirking, he replied, "Knowing May, she's probably slacking off and taking a nap!" He glanced out the window and admitted it was rather sunny. "It's not that I didn't let my Pokémon out..." He gave his Pokémon, who were lounging, a look. With an exasperated tone, he continued, "I guess the idea of training on a Sunday morning isn't appealing. But they do deserve a break—they worked hard yesterday." His exasperation transformed into pride. "Where's Harley?"

Solidad giggled. "Baking. Banette, Wigglytuff, and Cacturne are helping him with a new recipe. He's been in the kitchen all day."

Drew flipped his hair. "That's nice. Maybe I'll go out and train too. Where did you say May was?"

She wagged a finger at him. "Are you sure you're going there just to train?"

"Of course. There's nothing like a good victory in the morning," he said smugly. "And the Cambi Gala is in barely a week!"

"So you intend to look for May?" Her mouth twitched as though she was concealing a smile and her light eyes sparkled. "Have fun. I'm going to check on Harley. He seems awfully eager to get to the Cambi Cup—something about meeting a cult of him for the first time."

Drew gave a look. "I need to look for Lila too," he added hurriedly. "She went to take a walk in the forest." Turning to his Pokémon, he offered, "Why don't you all come with me? You haven't met her yet."

They chirped agreement and followed him while Solidad watched with amusement, reflecting upon how Drew avoided her question.

* * *

"Skitty, go!" Skitty rushed forward as May pointed to the Gardevoir standing before her. _It sure is a lucky break I found it, _she thought. _This Pokémon's mine. _"Assist!"

Assist became String Shot, wrapping itself around the Gardevoir. May gave a cry of delight. "That's the way! Now use—" But she didn't get to finish her order, for Gardevoir broke through the silk with the slightest effort. Stray threads flew from the Pokémon and many landed on May's head. "What just—?"

"_Voir!_" The Gardevoir's eyes glowed a pale blue.

"It's using Psychic," May realized. "Skitty, dodge it!"

The Pokémon accomplished a back flip. "Nya nya!"

"Use your Blizzard!"

But before Skitty could carry out the command, the Gardevoir looked up as though it had heard something and ran off. May dropped to her knees in disappointment. With a sad smile, she stroked Skitty's head and said, "You tried. Maybe next time, huh? Anyway, that battle just made me want to catch it even more!"

At that moment, Drew appeared. He stood, staring for a few moments then said, "What happened to your hair? Coordinators are supposed to keep a neat appearance..." He flipped his hair. "But I wouldn't expect _you _to know that."

May stood up, livid. "Ex_cuse _me? For your information, this happens to be part of our act for uh, our next Contest! Right, Skitty?" Skitty gave a mew of confusion.

He laughed. "If _that's _part of your act, you won't get past the Appeal Round! Come on, Roselia. We've got to work on our act, too." He flipped his hair and walked off, May watching after him with annoyance, admiration, and more than just a touch of jealousy.

"Come on, Skitty," she replied, loud enough for him to hear. "We're going to practice some more." She then ran off to the river, scooped up some water with her hands and tried to get as much silk out of her hair as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Why do I wait months at a time to update? And I'm sorry about including Juicy in this chapter-- I'm just so in love with it right now. Enjoy it, and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Solidad nodded in the direction of the airport. "See that? It's the Cambi Airport," she explained. "I heard it's one of the newest airports here!" She paused. "You know, I've never seen an airport made entirely of glass. I could _swear _the glass has a lavender tint."

Harley tossed his manicured hands up to his lip-glossed mouth and strutted over to it. "It, like, matches my outfit," he commented. "Isn't it _gorgeous, _May?"

"Oh, it's beautiful," May gushed. But she was looking in an entirely different direction.

Drew arched an eyebrow. "The mall?"

She pointed to a branch of the building. "That's Juicy Couture! Their clothes are gorgeous—and American exclusive. Do we have time to go shopping before we leave?"

Solidad hesitated. "Well, our flight leaves at three, and it's eleven AM. I suppose we have time, but hurry back."

"I will," May promised eagerly, and rushed off. "Don't wait up!" she added with a giggle.

Drew rolled his eyes and glanced at Solidad. "Lila and I are going for another walk in the forest. We'll be back in an hour or two."

Solidad gave him a knowing look. "Again? All right, all right. I guess I'm going to be the only one doing anything productive today, hmm? Sometimes, I think you're in love with her," she joked.

"With Lila?" His eyes widened, looking like a teenager instead of an adult for the first time. "That'd be the day." He smirked, flipped his hair, and walked off. "... Don't let Harley touch my luggage," he added.

* * *

"How would you like to try the new CP makeup line for _free?_"

"You look perfect for our new Claire and Brit Shampoo! Care for a sample?"

"Your Pokémon will sparkle and shine in your next Contest with the help of this special brush—!"

May looked around, tempted to give in to all the alluring offers. "Where's the Juicy Couture store?" she asked a nearby clerk.

The young man smiled brightly. His teeth sparkled as he replied, "Right around the corner, little missy. Right next to the forest—which is _also _right next to our new Hearts and Wars Co. We sell clothes, jewelry, makeup, and shoes—everything you could ask for! Free samples are available today!" He shoved a mini-makeup kit in May's face.

She smiled awkwardly and pushed it away. "Thanks anyway." Quickly, she dodged the clerk's hands and ran as fast as she could. "Combusken, let's go!" She threw the Poke ball in the air, and Combusken landed in front of her. It looked around in confusion, and she could practically read its expression: _This isn't a Contest. _

May clung onto Combusken's neck. "I need your help. Get me out of here as fast as you can. Juicy Couture's over there. We have no time to waste—_ahh!_ Slow down!"

In seconds, they were in the store.

* * *

"Come on out, Lila." Drew tossed up his Poke ball. "It's time for a practice session."

The Gardevoir landed on the grassy field. "_Voir._"

Drew smiled at her. "We're going to the Cambi Gala soon, so I want you to practice your attacks one last time before we enter the Contest." He crouched on the grass. "This is going to be your first performance, isn't it?"

Lila murmured her agreement.

"We should probably start with a jog." He stood again. "Let's go." He began running, but Lila ran ahead. "Wait! We're jogging, not racing!" With a sigh, he muttered, "Girls."

* * *

"Isn't this hair band pretty?" May asked Combusken, who was having a hard time maneuvering around the store. "But I really like this jacket—and that T-shirt. And don't you love that charm bracelet?" She squealed. "I just can't choose!"

A faint cry sounded. "_Voir._"

May looked up. "Was that the Gardevoir?" She shuddered. "It's following me, isn't it? Tell me it's in my head," she pleaded.

Combusken shook its head. She sighed. "Return."

"_Voir._" The Gardevoir passed by the window. It glanced at her and hurried along.

Fidgeting, she asked a clerk, "Does this window opened?" May gestured to one of the windows facing the forest.

The clerk stared in bemusement. "I suppose so, why?"

May ran to the window and opened it, jumping out. "Um, reserve that T-shirt for me!" To herself, she mumbled, "Where _is _that Gardevoir?" Separating branches and bushes, she dropped to her knees and began to search. "Gardevoir, Gardevoir, where are you?"

There was no sign of it.

She pursed her lips and tilted her head. "I hear something!" she cried, then quickly covered her mouth, tiptoeing forward. There was the faint sound of somebody calling out.

"Lila? Where are you?" Lila was... a girl's name. And that voice sounded startling familiar.

May looked up, startled. "Drew? Is that you?"

"May?" Drew appeared from between two shrubs. "What are you doing here?" Quickly covering up his surprise and replacing it with confidence, he smirked and added, "I know you're jealous of my awesome coordination skills, but stalking me is taking a bit too far, isn't it?"

With a scoff, she protested, "I am not! And we're _equals, _Drew. Stop bragging!" She put her hands on her hips and jabbed a finger in his face. "You'll see just how great a coordinator I am when I beat you in the Cambi Gala!"

He stared at her in amusement, and finally replied, "I've got to look for Lila. You'll see her at the contest."

_Was she a fan of his? _

"That's nice," May said stiffly. "I have some shopping to do. See you later, Drew."

Drew nodded to her in acknowledgement. "You should meet Lila sometime," he offered. "She's friendly, modest, smart." He smirked. "Nothing like you, May."

Her face burned an angry shade of red. "Why you—"

"See you soon." He laughed, flipped his hair, and left.

God, he annoyed her! Taking a deep breath, May ran back to the Juicy Couture store before anybody could claim her tee-shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is so short! I don't have much time to make it longer, because I have to leave soon for prom. I felt so guilty about not updating for months, so I thought I'd update now. I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

"You ready, May?" Harley blew a kiss at her. "We're going to miss our flight, doll face, and I'd hate to have the MH club miss my appearance."

"MH?" May repeated, confused. Solidad sighed, exasperated.

"You'll see," she told the younger girl with a shake of her head. "Let's go and find Drew. You're done with your shopping, right?"

"Yes, of course she is!" Harley insisted. He flipped his hair flamboyantly and pointed a finger at her. "Look at those shopping bags. They're bigger than she is! I'd carry them for her, but it's usually up to the man to do the heavy work. Let's find Drewy-kins."

May's temper simmered. "I have a headache," she snarled. Solidad watched in faint amusement.

"Let's follow Harley," she offered, and pulled May along.

* * *

"Great work," said Drew, and held out his Poké ball. "Return."

"_Drew!" _a feminine voice called. He didn't get his hopes up—anyone could tell from a mile away that it was Harley.

"What?" he demanded.

"Hurry up, we're going to miss our flight! Your girlfriend's waiting, you know." Harley miraculously changed into his May costume in the blink of an eye and cooed in falsetto, "Oh, my darling Drew. How I love you so! Come away with me and let's make out for an hour!"

Drew turned red. "Stop that!" Regaining his composure, he flipped his hair and said briskly, "Come on."

Harley pouted and followed along. "You never let me have any fun." Then he noticed the scattered silver leaves on the ground. "Oh, training with Roserade, I see."

"No, not Roserade," Drew replied, sounding smug. "I've got a new member on my team."

This annoyed Harley. He _hated _not being an insider on the latest gossip—why was it that he didn't know who Drew's newest Pokémon was? No, no, no, he couldn't have this! He just had to know. "New Pokémon, I see. Who would he be?"

"A she."

"Oh, a female member! That's wonderful, Drewy-kins," he sang. "Care to tell your best buddy Harley who this mysterious beauty may be?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Definitely not," he answered. "Firstly, you're scaring me." Drew tossed his hair again and smirked. "Besides, she's a surprise, and we've got a fine appeal coming up for the Cambi Gala." He gave Harley a disapproving look. "You better not use any of your scheming tricks on May. Or Solidad," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Why, Drew! I'm shocked you think of me that way! I'm a changed man, Drewy-kins. And I'd never ever ever harm your sweet May."

He glared, but said nothing more as he led the way out of the forest.

* * *

"So," said Solidad. "Anything new? We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Nothing much. I'm thinking of evolving Eevee, actually. I here at Snowpoint City, there's a giant glacier that will evolve Eevee into a Glaceon! I've always wanted a Glaceon. Or maybe a Leafeon! Or an Espeon..."

Solidad laughed. "That's the good thing about having an Eevee. There are so many choices."

"You're right," she agreed sheepishly. "But I just can't choose. Maybe I should pick Leafeon instead. Then I might stand more of a chance against Drew's Roserade." She sighed. "It was hard enough to beat when it was a Roselia."

"Don't be silly, May. You've beaten Drew a few times before."

"He beat me way more times," she admitted. "Drew's gotten much better." She paused. "I meant to ask you, actually. Remember when we first met, and you told me that since Drew had watched me grow stronger, he'd gotten feelings for me? What did you mean?"

"What do you think I meant?" Solidad asked gently.

"Well..." May hesitated, and picked up her load of shopping bags, teetering. "I don't know. Oh, is that Harley?" She squeaked, and the bags fell on her.

"May? Are you alright?"

* * *

Harley emerged from the dense wilderness galloping cheerily, followed by a slightly gloomy Drew. "Good morning, world! Harley's here!" he announced, waving to his fans.

"Hi, Drew!" Solidad greeted warmly. "You too, Harley."

Drew gave her a nod. "Hello, Solidad." He hesitated, looked around, then said, "Where's May?"

"Right here," a voice grunted. Drew stared at a mountain of shopping bags. The bags suddenly crumbled down, and May popped up, massaging her arm. "Wow, those are heavy." She smiled brightly. "Great to have you back, Drew!"

"As happy-go-lucky and slow as usual," he said dismissively, and turned away. May had no way of seeing the slight tinge of red that had bloomed on his cheeks.

"Excuse me?" she demanded, enraged. "I'll have you know that..." She paused, trying to balance the bags on her arms. "...that I'm not slow, very bright, and not a rookie! I beat you in a Contest once or twice, remember! Eep!" The bags crashed down again, and forced May to the ground.

"Case in point."

"Give her a break, Drew," Solidad scolded. "Those bags _are _a bit heavy for her. Be a man and help her out."

Harley immediately jumped to Drew's side. "Yes, yes, you wouldn't want your sweet May to die from fatigue, would you now?"

May blushed. "What?"

"Don't worry, May," Harley offered sweetly. "Let me help you up." He held out his hand, and May took it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said. "You're so good to me, Harley."

Solidad watched with a confused expression, and Drew with an unreadable one. "I'd do the same for her," he insisted, then seemed to realize what he just said. "That is, Lila," he added hastily.

"Who's Lila?" May asked. "You've never told me about her." Needless to say, she was frustrated. Of course Drew had female admirers. It was obvious—he was practically a girl magnet. Only yesterday he'd appeared in Coordinator Magazine. She's be shocked if he _didn't _have fans. But she didn't expect him to feel anything for any of them.

Not that she cared. She huffed to herself. He was probably rude to the girls on dates anyway!

The clock struck nine.

Harley sighed happily. "I love that sound! It's such a beautiful melody, isn't it?" Solidad agreed and listened intently, while May and Drew had a sort of stare-down contest. All was silent for a moment, when suddenly Solidad's head shot up and cried:

"What time is it?"

"Three, doll face. Why?"

"Our flight leaves at three!"

"Well, shoot."


End file.
